Somebody That I Used To Know Piloto
by Minxita
Summary: Antes de conocer a Luffy, Hancock conoció a un pequeño esclavo de ojos brillantes. Se prometieron guiarse el uno al otro, pero ahora, ambos habían cambiado. "Ya no somos los de antes" le dijo fríamente, "ya no somos los que creíamos conocer..."
1. Piloto

**_Éste es el piloto de un proyecto que llevo semanas preparando. Es un proyecto en el que el protagonista es un OC masculino. No sé si tendrá mucha salida, por lo que antes de empezar a redactar la historia, hice este capítulo piloto. Si los reviews que reciba son buenos, la continuaré; sino, la dejaré para cuando escribir se me dé mejor. Bueno, aquí tenéis la historia._**

* * *

**Título:** Somebody That I Used to Know

**Tipo: **Boa HancockxOC

**Summary: **Antes de conocer a Luffy, Hancock conoció a un pequeño esclavo de ojos brillantes. Se prometieron guiarse el uno al otro, pero ahora, ambos habían cambiado. Ambos habían madurado, habían cambiado de personalidad. La tímida niña se había vuelto una orgullosa pirata y el presumido peliplateado se había convertido en un silencioso y reservado pirata._"Ya no somos los de antes"_ le dijo fríamente, _"ya no somos los que creíamos conocer..."_

**Advertencias:** Este fic no tiene de momento ninguna advertencia.

* * *

Percy dirigió su mirada aguamarina al horizonte. Sus cabellos plateados ondeaban, sacudidos por la brisa marina. Su mente llevaba, desde hacía doce años, barajando imágenes de la ahora emperatriz pirata. ¿Seguirá recordándole? Lo dudaba. Habían pasado muchos años, seguramente ya habría conocido a alguien, ya estaría siendo feliz, ya lo habría olvidado.

Pero él nunca había dejado de pensar en ella. Siempre pensaba en cómo ella hacía más ameno su trabajo como esclavo, pero ahora que era libre, no podía evitar desear, aunque tuviese que volver a ser un esclavo, querer ver el rostro de Hancock.

El Comandante se le acercó y le dio un golpecito en la espalda, donde tenía la marca de su banda para cubrir la que tenía de años pasados. Enseguida, Percy se levantó y mostró respetos al hombre.

- Cálmate, Percy- dijo el mayor-. Padre te busca. Deberías darte prisa, o te llevarás una bronca.

- Gracias Comandante Marco...

Percy salió escopetado hacia la sala donde el capitán era tratado por las enfermeras. El enorme Shirohige protestaba ante los constantes y molestos cuidados de las enfermeras que lo rodeaban. El gigante al que llamaba Padre le miró de manera triste.

- Hijo mío- dijo serio como una estatua-. Estamos llegando a Marineford. Sé que tu padre no podrá evitar querer aparecer por allí. Sabes que le van este tipo de cosas.

- Y sabes que por eso me alegro de parecerme a mi madre- uns ligera sonrisa se esbozó en su cara-. Pero mi padre biológico es el menor de mis problemas. Bueno, me tengo que marchar...

- Percy...- no recibió ninguna respuesta-. ¡Perceval!- el chico frenó en seco y se giró-. Intenta no cometer ninguna estupidez.

El peliplateado se limitó a sonreír y a salir corriendo. Realmente, salvar a Ace no era la única razón por la que iba a ir hasta Marineford y Padre lo sabía. Percy llevaba, desde el día en que Fisher Tiger le liberó, esperando con reencontrarse con ELLA. Pero lo que más le preocupaba no era si estaba en un bando o en otro, sino si se acordaría de él.

* * *

Boa Hancock estaba sentada sobre Salomé, que se había enroscado a modo de asiento. Ojeaba los carteles de Se Busca que había en aquel buque de la Marina. Encontró el de Luffy y el de Ace, pero el que más le llamó la atención fue el de un chico de aspecto de veintitresañero, de cabellos plateados y ojos azules. Su nombre era muy poco común, pero fácil de recordar. Simple, pero soficticado. Aquel hombre, Perceval, había sido titulado sustituto de Thatch, difunto Comandante de la Cuarta División de Shirohige. Su recompensa superaba con creces la de Luffy: 450 millones de berris.

- Oh, Percy-murmuró Hancock mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa-. Nunca cambiarás, siempre queriendo ser el mejor.

Recordaba a su viejo amigo: demasiado charlatán, rebelde y orgulloso como para ser un esclavo; pero muy atractivo. Siempre, de alguna manera, había sentido que llo tenía al lado, respaldándole. Era su mejor amigo del alma y eso no lo podía cambiar.

- ¿Cué mufgmugaf, Hamncongf? (¿Qué murmuras, Hammock?)**_- _**dijo Luffy mientras masticaba un enorme trozo de carne en la boca-. ¿Puof puefg mo gomefg? (¿Por qué no comes?)

Hancock le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Todavía quería a Percy, pero ahora también tenía a Luffy en su corazón. Y ella sabía mejor que nadie que, cuando el pasado y el presente se mezclan, sólo puede surgir una cosa: problemas.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

- Han- le dijo el chico a la pequeña-. Si algún día salimos de aquí, ¿adónde irás?

- No lo sé, Percy. Hace años que no creo en que podamos escapar de aquí. Sólo un milagro nos liberaría de estas esposas, literalmente.

Los dos permanecieron sentados en el suelo, silenciosos. Aunque quisieran levantarse, no podrían. Llevaban todo el día trabajando y, por supuesto, no les quedaban ningún tipo de fuerzas.

La pelinegra se acercó al pequeño y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

- Te lo pido por favor- dijo Hancock-. Te pido que, si algún día pierdo el rumbo, tú me guíes...

- Te lo prometo, Boa Hancock...

* * *

**_Bueno, éste es el capítulo piloto de esta historia. Por supuesto, seguiré escribiendo con los primeros reviews positivos (espero que sean positivos... -_-")._**

**_Mientras, actualizaré el resto de mis historias._**

**_¡Nos vemos! :D_**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Quisiera hacer una aclaración del capítulo anterior. Los datos como edad y otras cosas son irrelevantes, a la vez que erróneas. Por ejemplo, cuando puse "con aspecto de veintitresañero" no quise decir que tuviese veintitrés años, sino que aparentaba ser más joven de lo que era. Realmente, Percy tiene la misma edad que Hancock, es decir, veintiocho años en el Pre-Timeskip. **_

_**Bueno, dicho esto, debo agradecer a Sakuyita el haber sido la primera en leer mi piloto y haberlo valorado positivamente. Por ello, este fic está dedicado a ella.**_

_**¡Que dé comienzo el capítulo 2! (N/A: Frase de Los Juegos del Hambre, es que me muero por ver la película xD)**_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

- ¡Salid todos corriendo de aquí!- exclamó una voz a lejos.

Los dos jóvenes, agarrados de la mano, corrieron por los pasillos, huyendo de los soldados. Las piernas de la pelinegra empezaron a flojear, pero temía que, si paraba de correr, no pudiese volver a moverse. El joven intentó que corriese más, pero la fuerza se le agotaba.

A duras penas, lograron salir del edificio. Mientras corrían al exterior, oyeron los llantos de unos niños.

- Han, ve a reunirte con tus hermanas- le dijo Percy-. Debo ir a ayudar a los niños.

- Pero…- el peliplateado sacudió con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Nos volveremos a ver tarde o temprano- le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió.

Hancock le dio un abrazo y salió corriendo. Percy sonrió y agarró a los niños mientras corría en dirección al barco donde Fisher Tiger tenía al resto de los esclavos salvados. Los soltó en el interior del barco e hizo ademán de marcharse. Miró a lo lejos. La anteriormente lujosa Mariejoa estaba reducida a escombros. Ya no quedaba ninguna señal de los Tenryuubito. Ni de la pelinegra.

- Espero volver a verte- murmuró Percy-, Boa Hancock…

**Fin FLASHBACK**

* * *

- ¡Los barcos de Shirohige han llegado!- exclamó uno de los vicealmirantes-. ¡Al ataque!

Todos los marines se lanzaron a por los piratas. Percy saltó con una nodachi en mano y corrió abriendo paso a todos los de su división. Mientras atravesaba cuerpos con su arma, el almirante Kizaru se cruzó en su camino. Le lanzó una patada, pero Percy la frenó con una mano.

- Perceval Bechkam, así que eres un usuario del Haki. Espero que seas tan buen contrincante como tu padre.

- Cállate, Borsalino. Puedo acabar contigo sin usarlo. No me subestimes.

Percy se agachó y colocó las manos en el suelo. La tierra empezó a moverse y un montón de rocas rodearon a Kizaru y el puño de Percy se convirtió en acero, pero Kizaru lo logró esquivar.

- Es extraño. Todas las habilidades que has usado ya las posee alguien. ¿Cómo lo haces?

- Es un poder que poseen en la tribu de los guerreros ancestrales del North Blue, el hogar natal de mi madre. Podemos controlar todos los elementos terrestres- su mano se puso en posición de pistola-, como el aire.

Su mano lanzó disparos de aire comprimido, pero Kizaru los esquivó sin dificultad.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo continuar la pelea- dijo Percy-. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Se desvaneció en el aire y apareció en la siguiente línea defensiva. Siguió corriendo hacia el patíbulo y se encontró con Smoker. Intentó esquivarlo, pero un brazo humo lo agarró por el pie y lo levantó dejándolo bocabajo.

Percy maldijo por lo bajo e intentó manipular el humo proveniente de las extremidades del Capitán Smoker con sus habilidades, pero no logró soltarse del todo. No hasta que apareció, instantes después, Luffy saltando por los aires.

- Aplazaremos la pelea- dijo Smoker-. Tengo algo pendiente con Mugiwara.

El capitán estaba a punto se lanzó contra Luffy y lo redujo. Pero Percy le dio una patada y lo tiró al suelo.

- ¿Te crees que permitiré que acabes con el hermano de mi nakama?- le tendió la mano a Luffy y sonrió de medio lado-. Vamos, Mugiwara, levántate-Luffy sonrió ampliamente y aceptó la ayuda del pirata-. Va, corre, tienes que salvar a Ace.

Luffy se despidió y siguió corriendo hacia su hermano, pero Smoker fue a por él. Sin embargo, cuando Percy se dirigió hacia él, apareció una mujer de cuerpo perfecto y cabello largo, de color negro azabache brillante. La mujer noqueó al marine y le entregó algo a Mugiwara, que abrazó a la mujer y salió corriendo hacia el patíbulo. La mujer, de ojos azul claro, miró al peliplateado, haciendo que Percy sintiese una extraña alegría.

- ¡Han!- exclamó al reconocer el rostro de la mujer.

- Perceval…- le dijo mientras su mirada se volvía menos dura-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a por mi nakama… y a por ti…- miró a su alrededor-. Pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

- No, por favor…- dijo Hancock casi en un murmullo-. La última vez que dijiste eso, no volvimos a vernos…

- Hasta ahora. Estoy aquí, ¿no? Espero que al menos eso lo tengas en cuenta- le agarró la mano y, gentilmente, le dio un beso en el dorso-. Hasta pronto, Hime-sama…

Siguió derribando marines, hasta que una energía le lanzó por los aires. Mihawk le acababa de lanzar uno de sus cortes. Percy se rozó el estómago. Sorprendentemente, no tenía ningún tipo de herida.

- No puedo hacerte daño aquí- le dijo el hombre de mirada ambarina-. Te he visto crecer y te he educado, no sería muy inteligente por mi parte acabar contigo ahora.

Una sonora carcajada de Mihawk. Percy intentó levantarse y de sus labios afloraron unas ligeras gotas de un líquido carmesí. Agarró la nodachi y se levantó, pero un estruendo le hizo girarse. Sengoku se disponía a aplastar con su ahora enorme mano de oro a los hermanos D.

- No jodas…- murmuró el peliplateado mientras una gota de sudor frío resbalaba por su cabeza al ver saltar a Ace y a Luffy por los aires, alejándose del patíbulo, del que tan sólo quedaban unas cenizas.

- ¡ACE!- gritó, sin recibir respuesta-. ¡ACE, JODER, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

- ¡Cálmate, Percy-san!- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas-. Que no he muerto. Soy muy duro de pelar.

- Ya, tanto como una mandarina. ¡Cállate y vámonos al Moby Dick antes de que ocurra algo más!

Ambos pelinegros asintieron y siguieron a Percy.

- Por cierto- dijo Luffy-. Gracias por lo de antes. Creo que si no fuese por ti, el Fumetas hubiese acabado conmigo.  
**(N/A: El Fumetas: Ver episodio 94 del anime en doblaje español- Escena del rencuentro de Luffy y Smoker)**

- Nah, no las des. Eres el hermano de Ace y él es mi mejor amigo. Le debo muchos favores.

- ¡Y dinero, cabrón!

- Dejemos eso aparte. Además, eres amigo de Ha…

El habla de Percy fue silenciado por un ruido de unas chanclas retrocediendo. Ace y el peliplateado se voltearon y encontraron a Luffy, a punto de ser escaldado por el puño magmático de Akainu.

- ¡LUFFY!- exclamó Ace mientras intentaba interponerse entre el puño y su hermano, pero algo lo hizo antes.

Percy estaba utilizando su poder y su preciada nodachi para detener el brazo de Akainu, aunque a duras penas. Ace agarró a Luffy, que había caído inconsciente después de que parte del magma cayese sobre su cuerpo. Lo llevó hasta la costa buscando algún tipo de refugio, pero de repente, apareció un enorme submarino amarillo del que surgió Trafalgar Law, Jean Bart y Bepo. Percy sonrió un poco. "Ya están a salvo…". Miró a su contrincante, el Almirante conocido como "Perro Rojo".

- Sakazuki…- logró murmurar-. Ríndete…

Percy notó cómo sus brazos empezaban a desfallecer. Sentía ganas de soltar un agonizante chillido cada vez que las gotas de ardiente magma caías sobre su cuerpo. Tenía diversas quemaduras de tercer grado y algunos huesos rotos por los diversos golpes que le habían infligido a lo largo de la pelea. Requería una enorme fuerza de voluntad aguantar esa situación, pero sus energías se agotaban…

- ¡Perceval Bechkam!- exclamó una voz desde el mástil de un barco que acababa de llegar. Su padre, Ben, lo miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa. En su rostro, una de sorpresa afloró de sus labios-. ¡Saca al niño pelirrosa de la trayectoria de Akainu!

Giró la cabeza y vio que Akainu se había desviado en dirección a un chaval de cabellos rosados, a punto de dejar caer su puño ardiente sobre él, pero cuando le faltaba poco para llegar, una sombra carmesí se cruzó entre el puño y el adolescente. Los ojos de Percy se entornaron, justo antes de caer al suelo, derrotado por el agotamiento.

* * *

Un ligero olor a metálico llevaba un buen rato acompañándolo. Al abrir los ojos, las luces de un quirófano le cegaron. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acomodaron a la luz. Intentó levantarse, pero unos pinchazos de dolor lo sacudieron, haciéndolo caer al suelo bocabajo.

- ¡Percy-san, no hagas esfuerzos!- le dijo un voz conocida. Al levantar la cabeza, encontró a Ace intentando ayudarle a levantarse-. Tienes muchas quemaduras y has perdido mucha sangre.

- Deberías hacer caso a tu nakama- le dijo un hombre de unos veinte años que se limpiaba las manos de sangre-. Mi nombre es Trafalgar Law. Encantado de conocerte, Bechkam-ya.

Percy se levantó, aunque a duras penas. Salió afuera y encontró a Jimbei sentado debajo de un árbol. Percy sonrió y se acercó corriendo a él.

- ¡JIMBEI-SAN!- exclamó el peliplateado-. ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! Por cierto, ¿cómo está Mugiwara?

- Percy-san- dijo el enorme Gyojin azul-. Me alegro de que te recuperases. Luffy-kun está bien, pero tardará en despertar. Debo agradecerte el haber protegido a Ace-san.

Percy sonrió. Se sentó, junto con Ace y Jimbei y estuvieron hablando de lo que debían hacer ahora. Tras la caída de Shirohige, estaban seguros de que la banda no volvería a ser igual, y de que no tendrían tanta fuerza como antes.

-Tú podrías irte con tu hermano- le dijo Percy a Ace-. Parece majo.

- Nah, no creo que ponerme bajo las órdenes de ese atontado sea buena idea. Pero tú sí podrías ir con tu padre.

- ¡Nunca volveré al barco de Akagami! Ese viejo me restriega la cara de lija que tiene en la mejilla cada vez que nos vemos- los dos soltaron una carcajada sonora y Percy se puso aún más furioso, pero su cara cambió de enfado a serenidad, y un poco de angustia-. Además, desde lo que pasó con mi madre, no hemos vuelto a hablar sin ningún tipo de incomodidad.

- Oh, entiendo…- dijo Ace-. Creo que lo mejor sería que Zzz…

Ace había vuelto a caer presa de su narcolepsia. Una gota de sudor frío cayó por el cuello de los dos que permanecían despiertos. Mientras intentaban despertar al joven con narcolepsia, Luffy se sentó junto a ellos, suspirando de vez en cuando.

- Eh, Mugiwara- le dijo Percy-. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Hay una mujer que está muy mal de la cabeza en esta isla. Quiere que me case con ella. ¡Pero no la quiero!

- ¿Y quién es la…?

- ¡Hancock!

- ¿BOA HANCOCK?- el peliplateado se quedó perplejo-. ¿Qué demonios dices? ¡Esa es muy tímida para hacer algo así! Es imposible haya cambiado tanto.

- Es improbable- dijo una mujer a su espalda-, pero no imposible.


End file.
